


Puppy love

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [16]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Gore, xanxus and squalo are shock, xanxus develops a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: It might not be very often that Tsuna takes care of things on his own, his Guardians are great and the Varia are ever so useful, but sometimes he does put on the work himself.This is just the first time Xanxus is there to witness it.
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Xanxus
Series: Tumblr Archive [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 17
Kudos: 773





	Puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Tsuna is not one for violence, of the physical kind, at least. Years and years of bullying, though, have made him very good at being passive-aggressive. With Reborn as a tutor, well… It evolved from there. After all, Reborn believes in finesse in all things and that includes violence.

Why resort to fists when a couple of words and a well-presented aura can manage the same but cleaner, better and leave altogether less of a mess to deal with?

Cleaning up blood is a chore and a half, especially when left alone for too long. 

It applies to today’s clusterfuck all too well. And Tsuna… Well, he’s not feeling very nice, not at all. With Xanxus and his Varia riding his ass, trying to take over the situation… Well, his temper is shorter than it could have been. Normally, Tsuna would let them. It’s a good deal, the Varia get something to do and Tsuna can concentrate on other issues. It’s just that, well, Tsuna is not feeling nice.

“I won’t tell you a thing!” The poor unfortunate soul in front of Tsuna snaps.

“Oh, I already know everything. I don’t need you to tell me a thing. You’re just here because I’m very, very angry. You’re my… Outlet. Let’s call it that.” Tsuna smiles, makes it a little chagrined, polite like he’s in a dinner meeting with a random associate.

Somehow people are always terrified when Tsuna smiles like that, something about the incongruency with the setting. 

Poor unfortunate soul pales as Tsuna’s flames warm up the room, deceptively calm and unashamedly predatory. Tsuna just smiles wider.

Tsuna learned to survive for so long by being unassuming that even now people forget about the power he builds. it's an interesting thing, that people keep underestimating the Vongola Decimo. But useful enough that Tsuna doesn't bother correcting it. 

By the time Tsuna is done, he feels marginally better and poor unfortunate soul is a mess of tears and trembling limbs. All Tsuna had to do was smile, it’s a little disappointing but despite poor unfortunate soul’s best efforts, guy spilt his guts out so Tsuna is content.

Shrugging, Tsuna reaches to pat the guy on the shoulder and suddenly there’s a hiss and only a smear of blood and body parts where dude should stand. How messy, Tsuna thinks to himself, more than a little annoyed but he reaches for a rag regardless. A suicide technic? Shouldn’t that had been neutralized?

He’ll have Reborn go over this.

Who was in charge of that, Tsuna wonders to himself. Maybe some retraining is in order. 

The cell’s floor is a mess of blood and entrails. Xanxus is standing outside with his second in command, both men looking stunned. Tsuna ignores them until he draws level with them and then he just gives Xanxus the bloodied rag he had been using to clean his hands. His shoes are a lost cause. “Well? You’re the one claiming you’re here to clean my messes up. So get to it.”

Surprisingly, Xanxus does. Storm flames are useful like that. 

After that, Tsuna is a little too busy to pay attention to Xanxus and his Varia unless they get on his way but they don’t. They just follow Xanxus around like they always do and Xanxus, in turn, follows Tsuna’s every step.

Tsuna would be worried if he wasn't too busy being exasperated. 

“Got yourself a new puppy, Dame-Tsuna?” Reborn questions, amused, from where he’s sitting on the rubble of the enemy’s hideout. His eyes tracking Xanxus from where the man’s dodging Tsuna’s steps.

Tsuna sighs, entirely uncaring but a little puzzled as he sends a look his tutor’s way. Tapping his comm-device, he shrugs. “Maybe,” Tsuna hadn’t realized that to earn Xanxus’ respect, he only had to lose his patience with the man.

A part of him has to wonder what it says about him, that he’s so comfortable with a restless assassin doing his best to follow Tsuna around. The rest of him doesn’t particularly care, Xanxus will either keep his newly found cooperative bone or Tsuna will have to remind him it exists. 

Whatever it is, it’s a problem for later.

**Author's Note:**

> So, do you guys remember when I was like: I think this Bleach/KHR will be done by 30k? Yeah, I lied. We're at 34k and counting. On the plus side, I'm almost done. This time for real, I swear. One more plot point and it's done. 
> 
> Also, I've had some of you throw ideas at me and it's great! I love it! I'd just like to recommend that you throw them at me in Tumblr because I go through asks far quicker. I've got a system going.
> 
> A03 directly is mostly for longer stories and those take a while so it takes me longer to get around to your ideas. Hence the 34k crossover that keeps evolving. 
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com).


End file.
